Nightly Musings
by Tasha Hill
Summary: Fourth in a series. It's been three months since the news. Thor and Jane couldn't be happier. They await the arrival of their child and enjoy every single moment in between. One night, he wakes to find her gone. He finds her on the roof, lying in one of the chairs unable to sleep due to their unborn child's restlessness. He surprises her with an idea for their future.


"Nightly Musings."  
By Tasha Hill

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: G

Summary: Fourth in a series. It's been three months since the news. Thor and Jane couldn't be happier. They await the arrival of their child and enjoy every single moment in between. One night, he wakes to find hergone. He finds her on the roof, lying in one of the chairs unable to sleep due to their unborn child's restlessness. He surprises her with an idea for their future.

AN: Hey, guys. Welcome to my next Thor/Jane one-shot. As always, a big shout-out to my best friend and editor, Ashley Michelle Poteete aka SparklyTree 3876. Without her support, input and inspiration, none of this would've been possible. Thank you, Ashley. Your support means the world to me. Please read, review and enjoy! That includes you too, Favorites and Followers. Thank you.

XXXXX

A warm gentle breeze was blowing through the town of Puente Antiguo on a warm midsummer's night. Several street lamps illuminated the small New Mexican town. Perched on one of them was a large grey owl, grooming its left wing. Once it was satisfied with its task, it let out a series of hoots before taking off into the night sky in search of food, flying past the Smith building on its way.

Inside the building, Thor turned in his sleep to wrap a large arm around Jane and their unborn child. It had been three months since they were told the joyous news and both were happy beyond the measure of words. When his arm was once again met with a cold, empty space, Thor was instantly awake. He was concerned, but not terribly alarmed at Jane's absence. Dr. Michaels had told them what to expect throughout Jane's pregnancy. Mood swings, strange food cravings and frequent sleepless nights. He also explained that some women experience morning sickness throughout the whole pregnancy. Thankfully, Jane did not.

Thor eased out of bed, wearing a pair of large sweatpants that hung off his hips and headed downstairs. He thought perhaps Jane had had another late-night craving and headed for the kitchen. When he saw the kitchen was empty and showed no evidence of recent activity, his concern began to rise a little. After searching the living room and lab, it finally occurred to Thor where Jane would be. On many occasions when their unborn child kept Jane from sleep, she would climb the stairs to what became affectionately known as "their spot," where Thor returned a small portion of her research to her that had been taken by S.H.E.I.L.D and where he returned to her six months ago. Thor smiled at the fond memory before he made his way to the stairs that would lead him to the roof.

Opening the door, Thor let out a small sigh of relief upon finding Jane lounging in one of the chairs close to a burning fire and skimming through the notes in her research book. He smiled warmly as he watched her gently running a hand over her bulging stomach. He finally made his way to her. Jane looked up upon hearing approaching footsteps, a wide smile crossing her face. Thor sat in the chair across from her, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Our beloved child once more keeps you from sleep," Thor whispered gently.

Jane looked at her boyfriend with a warm smile before looking down at where their unborn child lay. She let out a small yawn.

"Yeah, but I don't mind it one bit," Jane said, warmness echoing from her voice. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. This is one of the happiest moments of my life."

Jane closed her book, scooted up a bit in her chair and patted the space behind her for Thor to sit. When he did, she leaned back against his chest. Thor wrapped his strong arms around his new family, cradling them close. He kissed the top of her head as he placed a hand over her stomach, chuckling softly as he felt their child's stillness.

"The babe seems to be at ease now," Thor said in relief.

"Yeah," Jane agreed, sighing softly as she placed her hand over Thor's. "I sung it to sleep with Alison Krauss' _Baby Mine._ It's a very sweet song."

"Indeed, it is," Thor commented, clearing his throat. "I hope you will sing it to our child often."

Jane smiled at the thought. She titled her head upward to meet Thor in a series of tender kisses.

"I would love that," Jane said with a small giggle.

"As would I," Thor added, winking at his girlfriend.

The lovebirds kissed once more before they moved their gaze to the starlit sky. They sighed in content.

"Thor?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes, Jane?" Thor responded, gazing down at Jane.

"How will your mother and father feel about our baby since it was conceived out of wedlock?" Jane wondered somewhat fearfully.

Thor understood Jane's fears. He was aware that some cultures frowned upon such things. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"This is their grandchild, and they will love it regardless. They will love you as I do because I do," Thor assured, smiling as Jane looked up at him. "I love you, Jane. You've given me something I had never dreamed of before we met. All I cared for was the glory of battle. I was ruled by pride and selfish ambition and I wanted my enemies to cower in fear at my name. In my old life, I would've taken a woman only to produce an heir. Now, I take a woman who in turn has taken my heart and cleansed it. You've made me something far better than being king could ever have made me. A better man."

Thor's words touched the young woman deeply. Jane could feel her eyes filling with tears at the sound of them.

"You don't know how good it feels to know that my love for you was able to heal you, Thor," Jane murmured sweetly. "In a way, I think we're indebted to your old ways. Without it, we might not have ever met and we wouldn't be having this baby. Everything happens for a reason, Thor, and this is it. Fate brought us together to have this baby and raise it together as a family."

Thor felt his heart with warmth and love at Jane's words. Fate had indeed brought them together and he intended for them to spend their entire lives as such. He a brought a large hand to Jane's cheek and caressed it tenderly.

"I love you, Jane Foster. You are my heart, my light and my joy. Will you do me the greatest honor and allow me your hand in marriage?" Thor asked, his voice filled with much love.

Jane's mouth dropped opened in surprise, wondering if she really heard what she heard. She moved up from Thor's chest and turned around in the chair, swinging her legs over and looking at him.

"Are you serious, Thor? You're really asking me to marry you?" Jane asked, her face beaming with awe.

"I speak with the utmost sincerity, Jane," Thor said honestly. "Marry me. Become my wife, and we shall raise this child as one."

Thor brought their still joined hands to once again rest over the bulge of their sleeping child. Jane looked at him with unshed tears of happiness and love.

"I would love nothing more than be your wife, Thor. I've wanted that for so long, but never let myself hope because I was afraid you would one day have to be taken away from me again and I couldn't bear that," Jane said, looking deep into Thor's eyes as she grabbed his hands. "Yes, Thor. I will marry you."

Wide grins of indescribable happiness crossed the lovers' faces. Thor swept Jane into his arms bridal style, both laughing with joy. He spun them around three times before bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms tightened around his neck as the kiss continued. After several minutes, they pulled apart, still smiling. Thor looked at Jane with light in his eyes and his heart near ready to burst from happiness.

"If you would have it, Jane, I would shout my joy to the heavens," Thor said with a light chuckle.

"That would be nice, but then we'd be arrested for disturbing the peace," Jane pointed out.

The couple couldn't help laughing at the mental picture forming in their heads. Jane hummed thoughtfully once their laughter died down.

"Then there would be no wedding or honeymoon," Jane said a little nervously.

"I would never seek to deprive my future wife of such things," Thor said and placed Jane on her feet gently. "Very well. We shall keep our joy to ourselves and our friends. From both our worlds."

Jane was about to voice her agreement when their once sleeping child decided to announce its wakefulness with a firm kick. This caused her to groan and grab her stomach.

"Oh, no, Thor. Your baby's awake again," Jane mumbled annoyingly.

"Our child merely wishes to join in the celebration of our impending union," Thor answered, touching Jane's stomach.

"I can celebrate for the both of us," Jane hissed as another firm kick hit her. "There's really no need for your child to unleash fury on my kidneys."

"Why do you continue to refer to the child as mine?" Thor asked skeptically.

"Because when he's wreaking havoc on my insides, that's what he is," Jane groaned through clenched teeth.

"Do you truly believe it to be a boy?" Thor wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Jane said, shaking her head. "Whatever our baby is, Thor, I'll love it all the same. Just as I love you."

Thor gave Jane a soft smile as he gently took her face in his large hands. His thumbs stroked her cheeks.

"As I love you, Jane. More than anything in the nine realms," Thor said lovingly.

Thor leaned forward and caressed Jane's lips with a kiss. They broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Come," Thor said gently. "The night is cold, and the hour grows late. You must rest."

Jane nodded before she and her fiancé wrapped their arms around each other and headed back inside. Thor opened the door for her. He followed her through it. They made their way down the stairs, through the living area and kitchen to their bedroom. Thor proceeded to climb into bed and waited for Jane as she shrugged out of her pink and white stripped housecoat, leaving her in a lavender maternity nightdress that rested just above her knees. He laid out his arm for her as she pulled back the covers and climbed in before moving into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on her head. They both sighed with contentment. Suddenly, a thought entered her mind, and she moved her head back to look up at him.

"When will we tell everyone everything?" Jane wondered.

"After we tell Erik and Darcy, I will return to Asgard to tell Mother, Father, Heimdall, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three," Thor answered truthfully.

"I can't wait to meet your friends again and to meet everyone else," Jane squeaked with much eagerness. "I'm not as nervous about meeting your parents as I thought I would be."

"It is because you are so familiar with their son," Thor said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"In every way," Jane agreed.

The lovebirds leaned forward and met each other in a kiss. Jane laid her head back on Thor's shoulder after it broke. She let out a sleepy sigh.

"I'm sleepy now," Jane admitted and yawned widely.

"Then sleep, Jane," Thor insisted in great gentleness. "Have sweet dreams."

"I don't need sweet dreams," Jane whispered, her eyes closing "I have everything I want right here."

When Jane finally drifted off, Thor gave her a gentle squeeze. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"As do I, Jane," Thor said, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. "As do I."

As Thor fell asleep, he thought about his return to Asgard and his plans for the future and hoped Jane would share in them. He wanted to bring Jane and their child there to live. If Erik and Darcy wanted to go too, then so be it. If Jane wanted to remain on earth, then that was what they would do. It didn't matter to him as long as they remained together. Thor kissed Jane's forehead once more before following her in sleep. They would be together with their child, happy and in love for all time.

THE END


End file.
